


HLVRAI: Cube Life

by SlightlySqueamish



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlySqueamish/pseuds/SlightlySqueamish
Summary: Gordon takes inspiration from an unexpected source, Pixel Chix. Hooking up a makeshift digital space for the science team is easy, finding a way to bring them to the real world, not so much. Not everything goes to plan, as Gordan begins to notice problems with other electronics in his home.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby & Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	1. Setting Up

**Author's Note:**

> I would check the notes at the bottom before reading just to make some small things more apparent. I don't know yet what direction I want to take this fic, I just know I'll probably make it on the longer side so I can explore character dynamics and relationships.

Gordon looked around his desk, his fingers tracing his new set up. Four small cubes sat on his desk, two on top and two on bottom. Each one was connected to the other via USB at the top and had a small LCD screen in the frame. The cubes were decorated as tiny houses. The two on the bottom were yellow and green, while the two on top were gray and light blue. The green room centered around a boxing theme with a punching bag in the middle. The yellow had more things for comfort, bean bags littered the floor and a small basket full of dog toys laid by the door. The light blue room seemed to be a mix of a laboratory and observatory. The gray cube resembled an entryway. It had a small red light on the corner of the frame that was currently off. It had a few USB ports for things like a keyboard or mic. A speaker was plugged in so audio could be heard from across the room.

One last cube sat isolated on the edge of Gordan’s desk. It was dark blue and it had a gaming theme. There was a vast collection of games and a mini fridge full of energy drinks. He didn’t want to hook it up yet until he knew how well the entire system worked. He was also a little scared of how it might turn out on its own. Gordon took a deep breath and reached under his desk to pull a flash drive out of his computer. It had the files for Dr. Coomer, Bubby, Tommy, and some custom files for Sunkist. He added a few sprites of everybody so that he can see what they’re doing on the screen. Gordon was still indecisive on what to do with G-Man and Darnold’s files. He didn’t want to leave them in the game, but he didn’t know as much about them as the science team. He might come back for their files later.

He plugged the USB into one of the USB ports on the entryway cube and powered on the machine. The screen lit up and the sound of a doorbell could be heard from the speaker. Gordon’s eyes widened at the sight of Dr. Coomer as he walked in from the door on the side of the entryway cube. Dr. Coomer’s sprite turned toward the screen and waved; a small speech bubble appeared over its head reading, “Hello, Gordon!”. Dr. Coomer’s voice played over the speaker at the same time the speech bubble appeared. Gordon could feel the tears running down his face, but before he can get too excited, the doorbell rings once more and slams open. Sunkist barreled inside pulling Tommy behind, knocking Dr. Coomer over. Tommy helps Dr. Coomer to his feet while Sunkist explores the cubes. Tommy looks at the screen and waves to Gordan. A text box appeared, simply saying, “Hi, Mister Freeman!”. Tommy’s voice and the sound of Sunkist barking plays over the speaker.

Gordon pushed himself away from his desk and jumped out of his seat at full force, almost tripping over himself. He started searching around for an extra keyboard and a headset. He checked the closet, throwing everything in his way over his shoulder. Once he found both, he rushed back to his computer to plug them in. By the time he had everything set up, Bubby had made his way in. Tommy was sitting in a bean bag chair with Sunkist in his lap. Dr. Coomer and Bubby were exploring the laboratory. Gordon begins typing in commands on his keyboard.

_Enact Phone Call_  
_Call Dr. Coomer_

The sound of a phone ringing played in Gordon’s headset while he stared at the screen. Dr. Coomer’s sprite jumped and an exclamation point popped above his head. His sprite pulled a phone out of his pocket and appeared to put it on speaker. “Gordan, is that you?” Dr. Coomer asked.

“Dr. Coomer! You can hear me! That’s great!,” Gordon said while breathing a sigh of relief. Bubby’s sprite peaks his head up from what he was doing.

" _Gordon!?_ Gordon, where are we!?" Bubby said. Gordon could hear the frustration in his voice and tensed up. He didn’t know how to tell them what he was doing without risking getting stuck in the game. It’s understandable if they were angry or shocked, but Gordon could not handle being yelled at right now.

“You’re inside of a mini computer I made. You each have your own rooms and can use the entryway to go anywhere you want,” Gordon said, “I thought it would be a safe way for you guys to safely see the world”. Bubby’s sprite crossed his arms and started tapping his feet. He turned his head away from the phone and stayed silent for a while, eventually going back to his work.

“That’s very kind of you, Gordon,” Dr. Coomer said, “When I woke up, I was suddenly in an airport on my way to this place,”. Gordon could hear the sound of knocking in his headphones. Bubby’s sprite made his way to the door and opened it for Tommy. Gordon can see that the two are talking, but can’t make out what they’re saying. Tommy shuffled into the room with Sunksit in tow.

“Hello, Mister Freeman,” Tommy said. His sprite is facing the screen and he can be seen waving. Sunkist put their paws up against the screen while wagging their tail and barking. “I could hear everyone talking from the other room,” Tommy said, “Thank you for the sodas!”. Gordon just cracked a smile and laughed.

“I’ve missed you all so much,” Gordon said. He wiped away some of the tears from his face while talking. “I’ve been going through a lot while away and just-,” Gordon could feel himself choking up. He tried to stay composed, it had been awhile but he wanted to talk for a little longer before facing everything. Dr. Coomer’s sprite is bouncing back and forth on his feet waiting for Gordon to continue talking. “I’m sorry for taking so long, I know it had to have been hell just sitting and waiting for me to open the game or do something and-,” the lump in Gordan’s throat isn’t going away, “and I know Dr. Coomer asked for Punch Out but I just…”.

“Super Punch Out,” Dr. Coomer corrected, “for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System.”. 

That was all it took. Gordon couldn’t hold it in anymore and started to bawl. Bawl and laugh. He’d been working on this for months, looking everywhere for all the parts to make this work and writing the code. Endless testing and even making custom sprites for everybody. It had been Hell to get this far, yet…

He had to put his SNES in storage so he didn’t break down every time he entered his living room. He had been drinking more water, but only because soda got caught in his throat every time he tried to drink it. Even microwave lasagna turned his stomach. The science team was like family to him after what he had been through, but he still hasn’t recovered from what happened. They were currently code, they could die and come back as many times as they wanted. Gordon wasn’t. He had feared for his life when in VR and still hasn’t forgotten the feeling of all the bullets that grazed him. He won’t ever forget what it felt like when he lost his arm. “I’ll have to call you all back later,” Gordon said, “If you need anything and I mean anything, just shout for me and I’ll hear you.”. A chorus of goodbyes echoed through Gordon’s headphones. He typed quickly on his keyboard.

_End call_

Gordon’s room was dark and covered in all kinds of garbage. Dirty laundry and stray trash littered the room. He rubbed his face while trying to catch his breath. He could feel his hands shaking. Gordon unplugged his headset so audio will play over the speaker. Gordon looked over to the dark blue cube and picked it up. He doesn’t know what it feels like to be unloaded, to not exist for months. Gordon tries to assure himself that it’s probably fine, but something in the back of his mind keeps pestering him. If there’s no player, nothing is loaded. Nobody can move, nobody can talk. Nobody can ask for help and nobody is there to help. When the game is closed, you are alone.

“You have to stop, stop shooting at me. I have to shoot back, I don’t want to do that.” Benrey didn’t want to be the villain, he just wanted to go home and play PSN with everybody. It could have been avoided, if they had thought of something. If there was just more time. But there wasn’t enough time. Gordon had been trapped in the VR set for days at this point, with no ability to get out. He would have starved to death if he hadn’t fought Benrey.

Gordon let out a sigh. It was too much to think about right now. He fiddled with the cube in his hands before getting out of his chair and heading to bed. He was exhausted. Thinking about everything is still too much and still too fresh. Gordon set the dark blue cube down on his nightstand and relaxed on his bed. Even though everything still hurts, he doesn’t want anyone to suffer. Today a nap, tomorrow a Benrey.


	2. Upgrades!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon adds some upgrades to the cubes so the science team can call him and use the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love oblivious Gordon tbh. Also wasn't sure how to swap perspectives, so I just blocked it off. Hope it's not too annoying.

The sun shines through the blinds directly into Gordon's eyes, forcing him to wake up. He reaches up to rub his face, gently massaging underneath his eyes. Following this, he rubs his right arm, elbow to wrist a few times. It had become a daily routine for him. Once he has verified he was awake and in the real world, Gordon sat up and slipped out of bed. He had no idea what time he had gone to sleep and even less of a clue what time it was now. He looks at his alarm beside his bed, 7:45 in the morning. Gordon grabs the dark blue cube from his nightstand and sets it on his desk before checking in on everyone.

All the lights on the minicomputer are turned off, except for the indicator light on the entryway cube. _They must have went out for the day_. Gordon leaned over his desk to type on his keyboard.

_Send text  
Text Dr. Coomer  
Text Following_

"Hi, Dr. Coomer! I'm going into town for a little while to run some errands. When I get back, I'll be adding some upgrades to the cubes. You might see a few changes outside if you're not back by then. Stay out of trouble until I get back, please? Also, don't forget to tell the others what I said."

_Send message_

Gordon stretches as he straightens his back. If he wants to stay in contact with everyone when he's away, he's going to have to add a few extra pieces here and there. If he checks the local electronic store, he might be able to find what he needs for relatively cheap and with no questions asked. Gordon walks away from his desk and starts to get ready for his venture into town.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Bubby? Where are we going?" Tommy asked. He tried to be as quiet for as long as possible to not distract Bubby's driving, but it had been almost an hour since they left. Bubby turned around to face Tommy, cracking a wide smile before turning back and slamming down hard on the gas. Tommy quickly reached up and grabbed his hat so it wouldn't blow off. _I knew I should've stayed back at home_ Tommy thought. _Home. What am I talking about home?_ He could feel his face warming as he processed what he thought. 

"Gordon says he's going into town and to be safe!" Dr. Coomer said, "He sent me a text message saying so!" Tommy watched Dr. Coomer fiddle with his cell phone for a little bit. Every text Dr. Coomer sent was failing to go through. He didn't seem to be too bothered by it though, so Tommy shrugged it off.

"Of course we'll be safe," Bubby said, "what could we *possibly* do to get into trouble?" Bubby pauses for a moment. "Actually, there's a lot we could do to get in trouble". The car comes to a sudden stop, as the road suddenly turns into a vast parking lot. Tommy watches in amazement as buildings rise out of the ground at light speed. What was a barren highway soon became a busy shopping center. "Don't stay in the car too long, Tommy! Bubby said. Tommy realized a little too late that Dr. Coomer and Bubby had already exited the car and were rushing towards the entrance of the complex.

Tommy let his body slide down in his seat and closed his eyes as he thought about what kind of stores he'd want to visit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That'll be $13.81, sir._

The store clerk's voice made Gordon jump back to reality. He reached into his pocket and paid with exact change. He waved his hand signaling he didn't want a receipt and rushed out of the store with his bag. When he reaches his truck, he slams the door shut and starts the ignition. The sooner he can get to his house, the sooner he can make sure everybody is alright.

Gordon drives off and arrives at his apartment. It's nothing to brag about, but the bills stay low. He enters the main entrance and heads up to the third floor. Room 307. "Honey, I'm home," Gordon says as he heads inside. He doesn't expect a response. Joshua moved out 2 years ago to go to university. It hasn't been the same since. Gordon started to head upstairs to his bedroom before realizing he hadn't eaten today. He glances to the kitchen, then to the stairs. Kitchen, bedroom, food, friends, take care of yourself or ignore the fact that you're human?

He sharply turns around and grabs a bag of chips from the pantry before rushing back upstairs to his room. He promises himself this will be the last time and that when he's finished, he'll clean his room and make something healthy to eat. When he gets to his desk, he sees that the red indicator light is still on. Gordon can't help feel a little disappointed. Sure, the science team now has an endless world to explore with limitless possibilities, but-. He cuts his thoughts short.

Inside the bag is a sort of wireless transmitter and a few pieces to make a miniature internet dish. Gordon takes the parts and connects them to the mini computer. Once properly set up, Gordon reaches for his keyboard once more.

_Send text  
Text Dr. Coomer  
Text Following_

"Hello again, Dr. Coomer! I just finished adding the upgrading the cubes! I need you to do a few favors for me to make sure everything is working properly. When you get this message, I want you to start by giving this phone number a call."

_Send message_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy opens his eyes as he hears Dr. Coomer's phone ding in the front seat. It wouldn't be bad for him to check it, right? Why would Dr. Coomer leave his phone anyway? He doesn't dwell on it for too long before grabbing it and reading Gordon's text. As he reads he can feel a smile on his face when he realizes he gets to call Gordon. Tommy quickly dials the number and anxiously waits for a reply.

"Dr. Coomer? Can you hear me?" Gordon's voice rings through the phone.

"Hi, Mister Freeman! Dr. Coomer left his phone with me by accident!" Tommy said

"Oh, I see. That's fine. Do you mind helping me make sure my upgrades are working properly?"

"Not at all! What do I need to do?"

"Well, first, since you're outside, have you noticed any changes?"

Tommy sat up and looked around for a moment. The stores were exactly as before, but it looks like a cell phone tower has popped up in the distance.

"There's a cell phone tower a few miles away, but that's the only thing that I see, Mister Freeman," Tommy said.

"Great great! As long as those are there, you should be able to call me when I'm away from the cubes," Gordon said, "you put my number in your phone, Tommy, so that you can call me when you need anything, okay?' Tommy let out a quiet "mhm" before Gordon continued, "I'm going to hang up real quick. When I do, I want you to see if you can access the internet and call me back with the results". A small click played in Tommy's ear as Gordon hung up the phone. He put Dr. Coomer's phone back where it was and pulled his own out of his pocket. Tommy opened up his internet browser and typed in some random words to test it. Almost instantly, it worked, providing search results that match what he typed.

Tommy closes his internet browser and calls Gordon. He puts his phone to his ear and can feel his heartbeat in his throat as he waits for an answer. His cheeks flush pink at the sound of Gordon's voice saying his name. "Mister Freeman!" Tommy said. _Why was that so loud? Calm down, Tommy._

"Did it work?" Gordon asked.

"Perfectly. The Internet here is a lot faster than at black mesa!"  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordon smiled. All of his work is quickly paying off. He still hasn't found a way to bring the science team to his world, but he at least has brought a little bit of his world to them. He just needs to keep everything running and keep himself living.

"Thank you, Tommy, you've been a great help," Gordon said, "I'll let you go back to exploring-"

"Wait!" Tommy said. Gordon was taken aback. He wasn't expecting Tommy to yell so suddenly.

"Do you need something else, Tommy?" Gordon said. There was a long pause after that. He could hear Tommy breathing on the other end. _Wait, he can breathe?_

"Uhm, not really _need_ , it's just that I haven't gotten much of a chance to talk to you since I've been here," Tommy said, "and Dr. Coomer and Bubby seem to be off on their own so I'm kind of just alone here."

Gordon took a moment to process what Tommy was saying to him. He didn't really think too much on what would happen when he brought everyone over. He did bring Sunkist over, but Tommy needs more than just a dog. Gordon glances over at the blue cube. Benrey and Tommy were friends right? It's not a permanent solution, sure, but at least Tommy would have someone with him when Gordon wasn't around. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He can't keep Benrey in the game forever. And he feels a little more comfortable letting him run loose with everybody over G-Man.

"I'm going to send in a friend of yours soon, Tommy," Gordon said, "Until then, I've got to go, but I'll call you again soon." Gordon ended the call and began to think of what to do next.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy felt his heart drop when the call ended. More company was nice, but it wasn't the company he wanted. He tried not to cry as Bubby and Dr. Coomer returned to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't finalize this one as much as the other because I wrote it at the end of an all nighter. I'm getting faster at writing, but that could just be a sign of a terrible chapter. Can't wait to visit Benrey next chapter. (It was supposed to be this one, but I wanted to explore some of Gordon's and Tommy's dynamic first. (Also, I have mo idea how to write Bubby. I can't seem to capture his vibes. I just got "feral and cares for Tommy and Coomer)


	3. He's almost got it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon adds another patch while Tommy explores the world around him and his inner feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I got that sleep disease....

"... And done!" Gordon said as he looked around his room. Everything was stuffed neatly back in the closet and all the trash had finally made its way out of his bedroom. He had even manged to clean the kitchen. It may have taken three hours, but it was done. Gordon returned to his desk once more and retrieved his flash drive. He had started transferring the folders for G-man, Dr. Darnold, and Benrey before he started cleaning. Everything looked alright and Gordon had triple checked Benrey's files for anything unsafe. He reached for the dark blue cube and attached it to the bottom left cube. A cube for G-Man and Darnold will have to wait for now, but there are sprites for bunk beds in their folders. It should be fine. Gordon plugged the flash drive into the entryway cube. He waits.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Then thirty.

"...And nothing," Gordon said. His elbows rested on his legs, digging into his skin forming imprints. _It had worked so quickly the first time. What's different?_ The only thing Gordon could see was Sunkist running in circles around the house. They must have woken up from their nap. The red indicator light was still on, so there is a chance everyone is still outside. Before he could get too lost in thought, his phone starts ringing. When he goes to answer it however, there's no button on the screen to press. Gordon silenced his phone, shrugging it off. _It's probably just one of the guys trying to get a hold of me. I'll just have to be patient for now._

\-----------------

"Welcome back," Tommy said as Bubby and Dr. Coomer slid into the car, "Did you find anything neat?"

"Mostly clothes," Bubby said, "Gordon limited what all we can conjure here." Bubby was visibly annoyed, but Coomer on the other hand seemed relieved. "We got you a hat like you had at Black Mesa," Bubby handed Tommy the hat as he spoke.

"You should have come with us," Dr. Coomer said. Tommy was happy to see Dr. Coomer smile. It's nice to see the two of them together and happy again. It felt like it had been so long since everyone could just relax.

"Oh wait, before I forget, Gordon called while you two were out," Tommy said, "I hope you don't mind that I answered for you." Dr. Coomer just nodded. Tommy assumed that meant he didn't mind.

"Would you like to do some shopping alone, Tommy?" Bubby asked. "The distance from here to the cubes is artificial, so you could walk back-" Tommy was already out of car and headed toward the shops. He wanted to look around and decided he'd let Dr. Coomer and Bubby have a little more time for just them. Some alone time would help him clear his head. Or at least what he thought was going to be alone time.

As soon as Tommy reached the entrance, a hand firmly squeezed his shoulder forcing him to stop in place. He wasn't a fighter and he couldn't just start hurting people in the simulation. That wouldn't make Gordon happy. Tommy quickly decided the best course of action would be to confuse them and run inside. He took a deep breath and turned around, only to see a familiar face. 

"Benrey?!" Tommy said as he pulled the figure into a tight hug, "When did you get here?". Tommy picked Benrey up off the ground and shook him side to side in his arms as he hugged him, his excitement getting the better of him. Benrey rested his head on Tommy's chest while he was being swung, happy for the attention. "I was so worried about you after the fight." Tommy said, "that, that wasn't, you weren't-" Tommy sniffled and stopped swinging Benrey. He set him down on the ground and cupped Benrey's face. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're here, Benrey," Tommy said.

"I'm happy to see you too, friend," Benrey said, "And this is touching and all, super pog to see you, but, _what_ are you wearing?". Tommy made a puzzled face and let go of Benrey. He hadn't paid any attention to his appearance. _It didn't matter, did it?_ As long as he was sentient and able to move around, he was okay. He peaked down at his outfit anyway, it didn't seem out of the ordinary. Just a yellow button up and some ripped jeans. Not really his style, it was just plain. "I've never seen you wearing anything other than your clothes as Black Mesa," Benrey continued, "This is the first time we get a choice in what we wear and-"

Tommy looked back to Benrey and smirked. "You know, you're not one to talk, Benrey." he said. 

"Are you saying what I'm wearing isn't top fashion?" Benrey said. He was wearing mismatched, bootleg gaming merchandise. A hoodie for the PlayStay, sweatpants covered in circle dirt patterns, and a dark blue chullo with a triangle pattern. Tommy snickered. Benrey's outfit looked exactly like 'him'. Tommy grabbed Benrey's hand and pulled him into the store.

"Come on, let's go find something cool for the both of us," Tommy said. Benrey eagerly followed behind.

\-------------------------------------

Gordon was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. His phone kept ringing back to back without letting him answer. He didn't want to shut it off yet, though. Everyone was still "in town" and Dr. Coomer wasn't responding to his texts. He couldn't rest until he knew the status of everyone. It had been hours since they all had left. Gordon turned off his ringer. _I just have to pay close attention to my phone just in case someone calls._ A text notification from Tommy showed on Gordon's phone screen. He clicked it as soon as it popped up.

_Hey Gordon! What do you think of my "new look"?_

Two pictures were attached. The first one had Tommy and Benrey wearing matching shirts with the words "Epic Gaymer" printed over a rainbow flag. The second had them both wearing sweaters with a dog paw pattern on it.

Gordon saved the pictures to his phone immediately. He doesn't understand why Tommy and Benrey look so lifelike rather than like the sprites he made and he isn't going to question it. It was nice to see what they looked like past the models. Gordon didn't realize how long he had been staring at the pictures until Tommy sent another message, forcing them off his screen.

_I'm not typing what Benrey said, so you just have to pretend that I did. What are you up to?_

Gordon opened his camera app and tried his best to take a half decent picture. After 40 attempts, he got one decent enough to send.

_I'm not up to much, I think I'm in need of a shower though. Haha. It's nice to see you two happy. I've missed your smiles a lot._

Gordon sent his text and picture before heading off to get a shower. Tommy wouldn't let Benrey cause any trouble and he can assume Darnold and G-man will be fine on their own for a bit. It's okay to relax for a little bit.

\-----------------------

Tommy's face flushed bright pink. He kept reading Gordon's text over and over again. He hadn't even opened the attachment yet. Every time he smiled, he thought of Gordon, which caused him to blush, which caused him to smile which-

He opened the attachment. It was a picture of Gordon smiling with his fingers tangled in his hair. He looked a mess, but Tommy was so glad to see him. Sure, he had seen the model Gordon used in the game, but this was different. He tried to take in as much as he could. Gordon's hair, his hands, his smile, his lips, his-

Benrey caught him off guard. Tommy could feel him staring. "Do you need something, Benrey?" Tommy said. He didn't have to look at him to know what face he was making. They had been friends for so long, their code was practically intertwined. Every bit of information available to each other, they would share. Benrey was using the sweet voice. Tommy could hear him, but couldn't see what colors he was using. He turned around to a sea of bubblegum pink to bubblegum blue. This was different from pink to blue, but he couldn't quite remember what it meant.

"What did he say?" Benrey said. Tommy could tell from his smug expression that he knew he didn't send what Benrey asked. Tommy looked down at the floor, trying to process his choices. He didn't want to lie to Benrey, they were friends. Friends don't lie to each other, but he also didn't know how he felt. These feelings were so new and sudden. Tommy looked at Benrey again. He decided to start with what he did know.

Tommy cares a lot about Gordon, they went through a lot together. He also cares a lot about Benrey, they've been through a lot together. Looking at Gordon made him feel warm in his heart and looking at Benrey did the same. When he's with either of them, it makes him feel so happy that he could burst. Tommy and Benrey are friends because of the way he feels, so he can say the same about Gordon.

"It's nice to see you smiling again, bro," Benrey said, "I haven't seen you this happy in awhile." Benrey closed his eyes and flashed Tommy a toothy smile. Tommy clutches as his chest as he feels his heart exploding.

_It might be time to have a talk with everyone._


	4. Sweet Voice Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We can change the world around us to do about anything! And since we're apart of that world, I guess that includes ourselves..."  
> Dr. Coomer and Bubby find someone that they weren't expecting, while Benrey and Tommy have a little talk of their own.

Dr. Coomer pulled his seat belt tight. He trusted Bubby not to wreck the car, but going 80 miles per hour is still a little nerve wracking. He reassured himself that Gordon wouldn't let them get hurt in the simulation. Bubby was leaning into the steering wheel as he drove, moving his body left and right as he turned. Dr. Coomer wondered if Bubby would be interested in racing games, like Rock and Roll Racing for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Bubby leaned back into his seat and slammed on the brakes, catching Dr. Coomer off guard. The car came to a complete stop in a similar fashion to old cartoons. Bubby hopped out of the car and walked to the trunk.

"Is everything alright?" Dr. Coomer asked. Bubby remained silent as he frantically searched around the back of the car. He then approached the passenger side door and opened it, holding his hand out to Dr. Coomer. Dr. Coomer accepted and got out of the car. The freeway was empty except for them.

"I saw something on the side of the road," Bubby said. Dr. Coomer's head tilted and his brows knit together. Nobody should be on the freeway, and Tommy wouldn't walk this way.

"We can walk back and check if you like, Bubby," Dr. Coomer tried to sound as reassuring as he could and gently squeezed Bubby's hand. He knew Bubby wouldn't show it, but he could tell when he was scared. Bubby nodded at Coomer and began leading Dr. Coomer behind him as they walked up the road.

After about a mile, Bubby stopped, they had been walking for about twenty minutes. A familiar face was standing at the side of the freeway with his thumb out and a wide smile on his face.

"Normally, when you see someone on the side of the road like this, you meet them with your car," Darnold said. He chuckled at his own joke before closing the distance between himself and the pair. "Would you mind giving me a ride back to my place?" Darnold said, "I have some information that might be important later."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Tommy picked up his and Benrey's bags and exited the store. Benrey walked alongside him while fiddling with a game system that shifted between being a PSP and a Gameboy. He was simultaneously playing two versions of Tetris that didn't seem to exist in reality. "Do you mind walking back home with me?" Tommy said, "I'd rather walk than drive." Benrey nodded. As they exited the complex, it slowly dissolved and replaced itself with a seemingly endless sidewalk that was contained only by random shrubs and trees. The parking lot grew into a field of grass and weeds, distorting itself into a park. Benrey jumped in shock and a loud "Game Over" played over the speakers of his hybrid game system.

"Oh right, you haven't been here that long," Tommy said, "The simulation can be changed based on our perspective, if we can imagine it, we can make it into reality, even on a large scale." Benrey looked up at Tommy in awe before a devious look took over. Tommy quickly grabbed Benrey's wrists and clapped his hands together, "That does not mean we should do something stupid, we don't know exactly what this simulation is capable of or what we're capable of," Tommy added. Benrey stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. Tommy smiled, exhausted.

"So, where is home?" Benrey asked, "and like, why don't we just uh, imagine ourselves there?" Tommy let go of Benrey's hands and stiffened.

"I wanted to walk and talk for a bit, if that's okay," Tommy said.

"Uh, sure"

Tommy led Benrey down the sidewalk, they walked side by side in silence for a long while. Tommy could make this sidewalk stretch on for miles, he could walk with Benrey for what felt like years and still feel like he can't say what he wants to say. He glanced over at him, listening to Benrey use the sweet voice. The same bubblegum orbs flooded the air around them. It's not a color pattern he's used to seeing from Benrey. "What does that mean again?" Tommy asked. If he couldn't talk to Benrey about what he wants to, he can at least make small talk for now.

"Bubblegum pink to bubblegum blue means I'm happy to be with you," Benrey said. Tommy smiled and felt his heart skip a beat. Benrey was his friend, he was always so nice to him before the Black Mesa incident. He had always went out of his way to spend time with him and- Tommy shook the thoughts out of his head. He can't get lost in thought right now.

"I wanted to talk to you about some, complicated feelings I've been having," Tommy said. Benrey stopped in place, creating a small gap between them. 

Benrey looked at the ground. "If it's about what happened at Black Mesa- if you're angry at me- I can understand- and I won't blame you-" he said as green pastel orbs escaped his mouth. Tommy stood in silence waiting for Benrey to finish. He looked forward, watching the sidewalk path crumble. The wind picked up and the leaves from the trees and shrubs fell and blew away. Day turned to night in the blink of an eye. He turned around to Benrey curled up in a ball, sobbing. The pastel green sweet voice had turned into a violent red. Benrey let his emotions control the world around him, slowly engulfing everything into a void. Tommy walked over and sat on the ground beside him. He gently picked up Benrey's head and let him rest it on his lap and brushed his fingers through Benrey's hair. They stayed together like that until Tommy knew Benrey was calmer.

"I'm not upset about what happened at Black Mesa, Benrey," Tommy said. "I know who you are and who you want to be." Benrey sat up and rested his face on Tommy's chest, wrapping his arms around him. Tommy held him close and put his chin on Benrey's shoulder as he spoke. "You want to be good and you are good," Tommy continued, "and no matter what happens, no matter what situation we are in, I'll always see you as good." Benrey squeezed Tommy into a tighter hug, rubbing his tears onto Tommy's shirt. "It makes me so happy being around you and I'm thankful that we're friends," he said, "and I'm so glad for this second chance we have." Benrey let his arms rest and put his ear to Tommy's chest. He could hear Tommy's heart beating and feel his warmth emanating. They used to both be 3D models in a video game, then AI in a video game, and now, they both felt real. For just a little bit, they can be as human as they want.

"You're my best friend, Benrey," Tommy said, "and I just wish I had a better way of communicating how I feel about you and-" Tommy looked out in the distance, pulling away from Benrey, "Words are hard."

Tommy felt Benrey's cold hand on his cheek as he was pulled to face him. Benrey opened his mouth and sang using the sweet voice once more, not breaking eye contact. The same beautiful chorus rang through the void around them, but nothing else. No colors, no orbs, no meaning. Yet, Tommy understood completely.

Tommy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let all of his feelings for Benrey and Gordon run through his mind, his face flush and heart pounding. He clenched his fists and tried to ignore how nervous he was. He opened his mouth to speak and a cacophony of sounds came out instead of words. It was harsh and rough and loud. He wasn't used to this yet. Benrey looked at Tommy urging him to keep trying, singing along and harmonizing as best as he could.

What started as a sharp ringing soon turned to a soothing melody, a chorus, a duet. Tommy kept his eyes closed, letting his true feelings become an abstract painting of floating circles, he knew if he looked, he'd choke and stop singing. 

Benrey tried to stay collected and sing along. Tommy was trusting him with his feelings. This was what friends do. But when he looked around, all he could see was the watercolor painting of feelings Tommy was painting. Every shade of love flew by, and Benrey had to sit and stare. He looked at Tommy's face as the sweet voice bubbled out. He tried to take in as much as possible before he leaned in and kissed him. Soft pink orbs burst on each other's face, causing them both to jump back in surprise. Benrey covered his face and stifled out an apology, while Tommy just stared.

They both opened their mouths to speak, but all that was heard was a small harmonious choir of pink to blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this chapter! Going to post a follow up tomorrow and the day after since I think I know where I want to head with this. (Depending on how my day goes, it might actually be today but no promises!)

**Author's Note:**

> A few small notes to help establish some things about the world:  
> 1\. Gordon is the one who made the AI for the game in this universe, meaning he’s the only one who knows about it.  
> 2\. VR is more advanced, and Gordon has PTSD from the experience. Although none of it happened, he felt everything as if it was real. He was in the headset for the exact length of the experience, unable to leave until the game was finished. Most games have “checkpoints” where you would be able to take off the headset, but the nature of the AI prevented that.  
> 3\. The mini computer has a few quirks I thought I would list, it's very similar to Pixel Chix houses but different:  
> 3a. The mini computer is just a bunch of small dioramas made by Gordon that have an LCD screen in them and some fancy hookups that I don’t understand. I think it’s fitting of his character to go out and find all the tiny pieces to make the scenes.  
> 3b. They hook up together by being plugged into each other, but they can be separated just by disconnecting them. It doesn’t affect anything to disconnect one, other than the fact that that cube can’t be visited and can’t visit others. (I.E. Benrey’s is currently disconnected, so nobody can visit Benrey and Benrey would not be able to visit anyone else. Since Benrey’s AI hasn’t been uploaded to the cube though, it’s not something to worry about yet.)  
> 3c. Gordon also made the program for the cubes. He can input commands by typing them in on his keyboard.  
> 3d. The device can’t really be turned off. Once you turn it on, it’s on.  
> 3e. Gordon can’t always see everything the AI is doing. They have the ability to turn off the back lights in their cube if they want privacy. There is a small indicator light on the entryway cube that tells Gordon if someone is “outside” just so he doesn’t freak out if someone is missing.  
> 3f. Even though there are limited sprites, it doesn’t mean the AI is only limited to actions using those sprites. The AI can make more sprites for themselves or just turn off the back light to do things that can’t be seen.  
> 3g. The science team can’t actually see Gordan, they just know when he’s at the mini computer. Facing him is more out of politeness than necessity.  
> 4\. I might make art for this AU, but I’m always sleepy. If you like my story and have requests, you can always comment and make a request. I’ll be more likely to get around to it that way.  
> 5\. Also, I haven’t written anything since my creative writing class 2 years ago, so if I make a mistake, write OOC, feel free to tell me. I always want to improve my writing. (I have a bad tendency to switch between past tense and current tense or to use southern ways of speaking. (“Are” where it should be “is”, and stuff like that.)
> 
> My Tumblr is https://a-benrey-a-day.tumblr.com/  
> If you're interested in Benrey art or just asking me something, this is a great place for it.


End file.
